Ebony Rose
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When The Dark Lord is about to take Bellatrix Lestrange's life, she tells him of a secret that she had kept hidden from him, in fear that he would destroy what she held most dear to her heart…
1. Prologue

**Ebony Rose**

**Chapter 1; The Secret**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When The Dark Lord is about to take Bellatrix Lestrange's life, she tells him of a secret that she had kept hidden from him, in fear that he would destroy what she held most dear to her heart…**

"Any last words, Bellatrix?" whispered Lord Voldemort, as he held his wand to his lover's throat. He admired her silky cream skin, free of any marks, and scars. His eyes wandered over her curvy, shapely body; he had the dress she was wearing specially made; a black silk dress that left her shoulders bear, which showed off her curves in the right spots, displayed just the right amount of cleavage. He noticed her choker; a black satin ribbon with a ruby teardrop dangling below a cluster of sapphires and emeralds. Her ears wore matching eardrops and her hands were free of any other decoration. For once, she had washed her hair, leaving her dark brown curls free of dirt and mud.

Bellatrix whimpered as she scrambled to get away from her master.

"Oh no, you don't!" he shrieked, raising his wand and throwing Bellatrix across the room and into the wall. She hit it with a sickening _**CRACK**_ and went sprawling to the floor, panting heavily. She pushed herself up with her good arm, swaying slightly as she did so.

"You were always a fighter, Bella," whispered The Dark Lord, as he neared her, his wand by his side.

"Please…" begged Bellatrix, fear in her eyes.

At that moment, crying was heard from the other room; The Dark Lord spun around, surprised. Then a creepy smile spread across his face.

"Why, my dear Bella." He looked almost heartbroken as he forced the woman up. "I didn't know that you had a child." He forced Bellatrix into the next room, which was a nursery, decorated in pale pink, blue and purple. In the center of the room was a bassinette. As The Dark Lord drew closer, he could make out tiny hands and feet were kicking.

Finally, he was close enough so that he could peer into the infant's face. What he saw almost made his heart melt. Almost.

The child was about six months old, with black curls and deep royal blue eyes. She wore a white onepiece with pink embroidery and lace detailing.

"My lord," whimpered Bellatrix as The Dark Lord carefully picked up the child.

To his shock, she didn't burst out in tears like the other children he had terrorize. This one just took one look at him and started cooing. She even had the nerve to snuggle into his black robes.

"My Lord-" Bella tried again

"_What?_" he snapped, spinning around to face her. His eyes were red- a sign that he was angery.

"Before you kill me, promise me that you will take care of your daughter," sobbed Bellatrix, finally breaking down. She collaspsed to the floor in distress.

"_Brackteido uno Repairio_." Repair the break


	2. The Secret

**Ebony Rose**

**Chapter 1; The Secret**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When The Dark Lord is about to take Bellatrix Lestrange's life, she tells him of a secret that she had kept hidden from him, in fear that he would destroy what she held most dear to her heart…**

"My-" For the first time, The Dark Lord was at a loss for words. He gazed down into the eyes of the child- _his daughter_- and he saw that she had her eyes, his smile, and his dimples. "What is her name?" he asked the sobbing Bellatrix, who looked up at him with shock in her eyes.

"Ebony Rose, My Lord," she answered, her chin trembling.

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful child," whispered The Dark Lord. He felt something tugging at his icy stone heart. Slowly, the ice began to melt, until he felt something that he had sworn never to feel.

Love.

Bellatrix looked up and she couldn't believe her eyes. Lord Voldemort's snakelike features were molding themselves into a more human like face. Black hair, combed back, royal blue eyes that radiated warmth, a slender nose, and a thin, smiling mouth. Within minutes, Tom Riddle stood where Lord Voldemort had stood just moments before.

"My Lord…" whimpered Bellatrix, slowly inching herself closer.

"Lord Voldemort is no more. I am once again Tom Riddle," he spoke up. His low, cold voice was gone; he now had the voice of a middle aged man. "You know what changed me, Bella?" he asked, walking towards her with Ebony Rose cradled in his arms. Bellatrix shook her head, terrified of what he would do to her. "Love." This shocked Bellatrix so much that she fell over. "Love is what had changed me, Bellatrix. Love that my daughter had shown for me, even though she should have feared me." He reached out a hand for Bellatrix to grasp; she took it and Tom helped her up.

"But- i… What- who- why…" stammered Bellatrix, taking her child from Tom's arms.

"All my life, the one thing that I needed most was love, and I was denied of it. Until I held Ebony Rose. She is like a lighthouse of love; beaming it out to those who need it most." Tom gazed with adoring eyes at his daughter. "And you, Bella. You have always loved me with a pssion; only I was too blind to see it." He smiled gently, and Bellatrix shyly returned the smile.

"Now what happens?" she asked quietly.

"We start a new life. A life where Lord Voldemort never even existed. And I know where to start."

**Hey y'all wazzup? Pleasy sneezy click on the little blue button and review. I mean it. If you don't then I will be forced to send a howler your way.**


	3. The Scar

**Ebony Rose**

**Chapter 2; The Scar**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When The Dark Lord is about to take Bellatrix Lestrange's life, she tells him of a secret that she had kept hidden from him, in fear that he would destroy what she held most dear to her heart…**

Tom Apparated outside of number four, Privet Drive with a quiet _pop_. He walked up to the door and knocked. Immeadtly, the door swung open to show a rather thin woman with horse like teeth and a long neck.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked piolitly with a one year old on her hips.

"Yes, my name is Tom Riddle and I am the second uncle four times removed of a certain Mr. Harry James Potter. It says so in the will of Lilly and James Potter that if anything were to happen to them, then he was to be placed under my care until he comes of age-" before he had even finished talking, the woman had thrusted a bundle into his arms and shut the door in his face with a smart _slam_.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, little Harry," Tom said, Apparating with another quite _pop_.

He appeared in a nursery that was blue and gently placed the one year old boy into the crib.

"Did everything go according to plan, Tom?" asked Bellatrix, appearing at the door with Ebony in her arms. She approached her husband and gazed into the crib, where the young boy was sound asleep.

"Yes, my darling. Everything did go smoothly." Tom placed a kiss on his wife's forehead before taking Ebony from her arms.

"Ebony now has an older brother; someone to look after her when we can't," whispered Bellatrix, gazing at the boy with the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Her fingers lightly touched it. "Is that where…" She paused, not sure of what she should say.

"Yes, my love. I was dying, and my last spell I wanted to cast was to kill you. But then…" Tom trailed off, and Bellatrix knew what he was about to say. "I had called a meeting with the other Death Eaters. Tonight, at midnight. I wish to show them my new family and give them the choice of returning to their old life, or be turned into the Ministry." Bellatrix gasped,

Bellatrix looked at the old grandfather clock out in the hallway.

"Tom, look at the time," she whispered, frantic out of her mind. Tom just smiled as he threw on his hooded cloak. He gently accepted Ebony from Bellatrix, who picked up Harry Potter and swaddled him in a black blanket.

The 'Dark Lord' and Bellatrix made their way to the back parlor, where Tom swept in and sat down on his impressive throne like chair. Bellatrix stood next to him, clutching the bundled up boy as though he were a life preserver.

Suddenly, quiet little _pop_s were heard outside in the gardens, and in through the front door entered the Dark Lord's faithful followers.

"Welcome, my… faithful followers," greeted Tom, his face hidden by the hood of his cloak. One by one, the Death Eaters dropped to their knees, looking up at their master with respect.

Tom viewed them all with his new eyes. "Severus Snape, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Igor Karkaroff and Peter Pettigrew." He said their names out loud. These were they Death Eaters that had managed to stay out of the Ministry's hands. "I will be giving you two choices. You can choose either one. But know this; once you have choosen, then there is no turning back."

"My Lord, we are honored with being given quiet a choice," graveled Lucius, holding his wife's hand tightly. Tom knew that the married couple had a young son at home, Draco. _Note to self; arrange play dates_, noted Tom with a smile.

"The choice is; you can either return to your normal lives-" The Death Eaters started to mutter quietly amongst themselves. "- or be turned into the Ministry." Tom pushed back the hood of his cloak. "Lord Voldemort is no more."


	4. Agreement

**Ebony Rose**

**Chapter 3; Agreement**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When The Dark Lord is about to take Bellatrix Lestrange's life, she tells him of a secret that she had kept hidden from him, in fear that he would destroy what she held most dear to her heart…**

Cries filled the room as Tom showed his face for the first time in thirty years. He held up a hand, silencing the group at once.

"Something remarkable has happened to me." Tom gestured Bellatrix forward. "I have found love." He bought out the bundle containing Ebony, sleeping peacefully. "I have a family… something that I desperately wanted when I was a little boy." Bellatrix smiled at Tom and he returned it.

"My Lord, what-" started Lucius.

"Tom. My name is Tom," he said.

"Tom." Lucius bit his lip. "What will happen now?"

"I will form an alliance with the Ministry and see if we can't work something out." Lucius bit his lip and nodded. "All of you, stand." They did so. "Who wished to return to their normal lives?" Lucius, Narcissa, Snape and Karkaroff raised their hands. "And you four?" asked Tom, his attention turning to the remaining Death Eaters.

"My Lord, we would sooner die then give up our old lives," spat Rodolphus.

"Very well then," sighed Tom, sitting back into his chair as people from the Ministry of Magic appeared and took the Death Eaters into custody. "Don't bother Apparating. I placed a spell on the house so that you count Apparate."

"You traitor!" howled Barty Crouch Jr. as he was led away from the room.

Tom sighed as he looked at the remaining people.

"Come, now who will care for a spot of tea?" he asked, rising from his chair with Ebony nestled in his arms. "He smiled at Narcissa and said, "If I'm not mistaken, then you have a son around Harry's age?" Narcissa nodded as the group followed Tom to the kitchens, where a house elf was serving tea. "Perhaps we should arrange a play date for our children to socialize."


	5. Friends

**Ebony Rose**

**Chapter 4; Friends**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SUMMERY:**

When The Dark Lord is about to take Bellatrix Lestrange's life, she tells him of a secret that she had kept hidden from him, in fear that he would destroy what she held most dear to her heart…

Bellatrix opened the door, smiling when she saw Narcissa Black standing there with her one year old son, Draco in her arms.

"Narcissa! Come in, come in!" Bellatrix greeted her best friend, ushering her inside. "How are you, Cissy?" The two friends kissed each other's cheek. "Harry and Ebony are up here," she informed her, leading the way upstairs and into a room.

Narcissa blinked her grey eyes at the playroom. It was filled with blocks, dolls, stuffed animals, a giant dollhouse, a carosole, boxes of puzzles, balls and Play Doh jars. In the middle of the room was Harry and Ebony; Harry was crawling around Ebony, who was lying on her back giggling and kicking her legs in the air.

Narcissa set Draco down and he crawled over to Harry. Soon the two boys were racing each other, giggling helplessly as they zoomed around the playroom. Ebony was still waving her legs about.

Bellatrix led Narcissa next door to the library, where there was a winding staircase that led to the upper parts of the library. From there, the two women could observe their children as they sipped their tea.

"How is Lucius doing?" asked Bellatrix

Narcissa took a sip of her tea before answering. "His new job at the ministry often has him hopping mad." Both women giggled at the idea of Lucius hopping about with an angry look on his face.

"Tom is busy, with all the negotiation going on. I'm surprised that he hadn't had a heart attack yet," Bellatrix dryly commented. The two women continued to chat while keeping an eye on their children.

Draco had stood by holding onto Harry's head and was grinning happily at his success. Ebony rolled over so that way she was on her stomach and started to scooch around using her arms and legs to get around. Harry's head turned to watch his sister's new way of transportation, causing Draco to fall down. Harry crawled over to his sister and started to babble at her. Draco joined him, their baby chatter blending together to make a confusing sound. Ebony just curled up and fell asleep. Both boy's followed her lead, snuggling up close to her.

"And then there is also another Malfoy on the way," Narcissa whispered, placing her hand over her stomach, which Bellatrix then notices was a bit rounder. Both woman squealed loudly before hugging each other tightly.

"How far along are you?" Bellatrix placed her hand over Narcissa's belly.

"At least three months. Draco just loves to lie next to me and talk to his new baby sister," giggled the former Death Eater. The two women went back to their tea.

Meanwhile, down in the playroom, Draco and Harry were playing with building blocks while Ebony fell asleep. A few minutes later, Harry and Draco crawled next to her and also fell asleep.


	6. 5 Years Later

**Ebony Rose**

**Chapter 5; Five Years Later**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SUMMERY:**

When The Dark Lord is about to take Bellatrix Lestrange's life, she tells him of a secret that she had kept hidden from him, in fear that he would destroy what she held most dear to her heart…

Ebony Rose and Harry were giggling as they raced throughout the mansion. Ebony leapt over a house elf, Harry dodged her, still chasing after his 'little baby sister'. Finally, the two arrived at the front door just as Tom walked in. They both threw themselves at him, shrieking with joy. Tom laughed as he bent down to scoop up his two beloved children into his arms.

"Harry, Ebony!" Draco cried as he his mother, and three year old sister, Aurora, Apparated into the house. The two siblings wiggled out of their father's grip and rushed to hug their best friend and his kid sister. Harry gave Aurora a piggyback ride into the kitchen, where Bellatrix was fixing lunch.

"Hello, Cissy," Bellatrix greeted her adopted sister, as Tom lifted the young ones up onto the chairs that surrounded the dining table.

"Hello, Bella. I see that married life is working out fine for you and Tom," observed the woman with a smile, watching as the children dove into a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Indeed, it is," Bellatrix smiled as Tom kissed her cheek before disappearing into his study to try and get some work done for the day. Bellatrix giggled like a schoolgirl before turning her attention to the children, who were all happily chattering away at everything and nothing at all.

"Dumbledore has been helping Tom with negotiating between the ministry and taking care of the kids," continued Bellatrix, blowing a loose strand of dark curls from her face.

"Yes, I am grateful that Albus has seen the change in me and is helping me with that dratted ministry," scowled Tom, appearing from his office with a miffed look on his face. "Darling speaking of him, I received an urgent message from Albus- he wants to meet me at Hogwarts for something- I don't know what it is, to be honest with you…"

"Go! Don't keep the man waiting!" laughed Bellatrix, handing over the bag of Floo powder and kissing his cheek.

"Good bye, kids!" called out Tom cheerfully before vanishing into the fireplace.

"Dada go bye-bye," spoke up Ebony Rose, looking up from coloring.

"Who wants cookies?" sang out Bellatrix happily, setting a platter of triple chuck chocolate ship cookies on the table and backing away as the four children dove into the snack.

_**Sorry about the length, but the next chappie will be longer, I swear!**_


End file.
